Runaway Shinx
by Darkria Defender
Summary: What happens when a young Shinx is caught by team rocket and is turned into human?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story they belong to their respective owners.

Ha Ha Ha Suck on that lawyers you thought you could sue me you thought wrong. ;)

I wasn't always on the run, not from the law but Team Rocket, no I used to be a shinx living with my family in the valley wind works until team rocket appeared and sent the place into lock down and captured all the Pokemon in the area for their sick experiments. Me being the runt of my litter was the weakest and less experienced in battling so when the Rocket grunts appeared and started capturing all the Pokemon in the vicinity I got cornered and they threw a Pokeball me, and no matter hard tried to escape from being captured by the ball I couldn't, and that was the last thing I remember before I went under my transformation and my entire genetic code was changed and I became 3/4 human and 1/4 shinx, but the problem with the experiment was that is was supposed to make me all human and zero part Pokemon but I am a electric type so I had a slight immunity to the experiments that they inflicted on me. One of the problems with the experiment was that I was only able to turn back into a shinx when I'm experiencing extreme emotions (like the hulk).

In my human form I am 165cm tall, with blue hair with spikes and golden eyes and my only attire consists of black pants and a blue v-neck a black ring at the top of the shirt and golden bracelets around both wrist and blue shoes with black socks.

-4 years ago-

-Team Rocket Lab-

"Professor Zac there is a problem with subject 4 he is reacting to the modifications, he seems to be absorbing the DNA ray and expelling it in the form of radio active lightning bolts." said Doctor Harry " Professor what do you propose you do about it, we rcould put it to sleep." "No no not just yet I want to see how this turns out" the professor butted in.

"If you say so" pushing down on the intercom "All staff at to evacuate subject 4's modification area. There is no need for alarm this is for your safety, DO NOT PANIC there is nothing distressing happening."

As the staff filed out of the room my expulsions were getting bigger and more dangerous as the DNA ray continued to fire its blue-ish purple ray into me.

Soon I was enveloped in white light an my legs started to grow and my ears shrunk as my fur started falling off, except on my hair, mean while my skeleton was morphing stretching and growing until it became humanoid . Soon after my clothes started growing from almost thin air spreading all over my body. Then the transformation was complete. The DNA ray powered down and around two minutes later robots came in and took me to their obstacle course to test me athletically and mentally.

-Team Rocket Training Grounds-

Once I was in the obstacle course they made me run 3 Kms in knee deep mud, and then made me walk over a 20 meter rope bridge blind folded then they made me do 150 push ups, 75 chin ups and then made me run the BEEP TEST where I had to reach 15 to pass. All while I was constantly being verbally abused by my supervisor promising me that if I failed I would never see freedom again. He was also there make sure that I didn't cheat and to mark my performance of the individual components of the course.

In the end of the test I scored a score of 47.6/50points with a passing score of 45 which was lucky because Team Rocket specifically put the torture room next to the gym to remind their trainees of what happens when they don't pull through with their dirty work, and the sounds that were coming from there sounded quite disturbing and painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the beast

**Authors Note: 2 things, 1 as Farla pointed out, Team Rocket is into the business of valuable pokémon but noting is ever said what is done after they have been captured so my answer to that is that they turn the pokémon into humans to strengthen their 'army' to get more pokémon, and 2, the shinx is still ¼ shinx and not full human so I decided that it would not be able to change clothes but rather absorb the clothes design; so if it tried to put on a stripy red shirt it would become a stripy blue shirt. R&R ;)**

"Move that fat bum of yours or you'll get what good for if you know what I mean." Coach Mark screamed, from his golf buggy, into my face as I was running around the 5Km indoor track.

"Why don't you!" I whispered under my breath, immediately regretting what I said as Coach Mark pulled his face into my ear and he breathed out through his teeth and said "what did you say?, hmm, Mr. I'm part pokémon so I'm better than you?" still breathing down my ear and I replied with "If I didn't have this accursed bracelet on me, I would have kicked your butt so hard you would have landed Unova" ending the statement by spitting on his golf buggy.

"Now now, we don't want you to have a temper tantrum now do we?" Coach Mark said in a coo-ing voice. It was true I did not want to have a temper tantrum because that usually meant I let off small sparks of high voltage, and my bracelet was designed by the Scientists in Team Rocket to suppress my power and shock me when I did which of course really hurts, Which also means that I can not use any moves when on the odd occasion I turn back into a shinx, which is why I'm still in this hell hole and not living a normal life as much as one cane have a normal life when one is part pokémon.

Coach Mark snapped me into reality when he grabbed my T-shirt and brought my face to his, with a voice of someone that was trying to contain themselves whispered into my ear, "If you muck up on my watch I swear to Arceus-" As he let go of my shirt "- I'll personally make sure that you get the worst treatment in the torture room ever.


End file.
